1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer apparatus for transferring image data to the outside, a method of controlling the same, a program having a module to enable a computer to execute a predetermined control method, and a storage medium for storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally a system capable of grouping and treating a plurality of image data as a set of “grouped images” in the case when one target is recorded to create a plurality of image data. In this system, for example, when one object is photographed several times by a camera, or when one object is photographed a plurality of times while changing photographic parameters such as image quality, such a plurality of image data can be treated as a set.
To realize the system, an image creation apparatus must be provided with means to specify whether or not a certain image is a grouped image. This image creation apparatus makes a record as an attribute in a part of image data concerning whether or not the image is a grouped image, according to a user's specification at the time of creating the image or after creating the image. In connection with this, there is an image creation apparatus which can identify a set of grouped images without mixing it with other sets of grouped images by a method of recording an identifier unique to each set of grouped images.
There is a digital camera which includes a “panorama photography mode.” According to this product, panorama photography information is recorded in an image which a user photographs by setting the camera to the “panorama photography mode,” thereby discriminating it from other images.
Further, a method may be employed by which the image creation apparatus records each set of grouped images in a respective directory. If image data created by this method is directly displayed including a directory structure, the grouped images are classified and displayed in respective folders. Accordingly, the user can instantly determine which image is included in the set of grouped images without checking contents of the image data. In other words, it is not necessary to analyze attributes of the grouped images in an image processing apparatus. Thus, an image processing apparatus which conforms to grouped images created by a plurality of image creation apparatus can be realized by a simple configuration.
However, the aforementioned methods of using a file name, to which a character string common among the grouped images is added, or creating another directory may not be realized or satisfactory effects can not be obtained in some image creation apparatus because of limitations of the file name or the directory structure.
For example, in the digital camera, a standard, Design rule for Camera File system (DCF), imposes limits on the directory structure and the number thereof. This standard attaches importance to compatibility in using a removable or exchangeable recording medium for various kinds of devices.
According to this standard, a directory name is used as a part of serial numbers indicating a photographing order of images. Thus, it is impossible to record images separating the grouped images in another folder and storing the other images in a normal folder all together. Besides, in the case of storing the grouped images separately in another folder, normal images must be recorded in a new folder each time grouped images are photographed, and as its result many folders are created.
In such method, satisfactory effects in recording the grouped images separately in another folder cannot be obtained. Accordingly, in the image creation apparatus, writing attributes of the grouped images in a specific area called a header in image data or describing grouped image information in a file different from an image file is used in place of creating a directory for each set of grouped images.
However, when such a method is used, the image processing apparatus must have means for analyzing grouped image information in the header or in another file of image data written by the image creation apparatus in order to treat the grouped images as intended by a user in the image processing apparatus.
Furthermore, there is a possibility that an information recording order of the grouped images will vary from one image creation apparatus to another. Accordingly, there is a problem that a complex configuration is required in order to implement an image processing apparatus which can deal with grouped images created by a plurality of image creation apparatus.